


There's some perm on your attitude...

by Mendelynn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Iruka has the time of his life, Kakashi's got a new hairstyle, M/M, One Shot, brain dust, mission accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendelynn/pseuds/Mendelynn
Summary: Iruka doesn't recognise Kakashi until he nearly bumps into him. There is something unfamiliar about his appearance.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	There's some perm on your attitude...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deuces33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuces33/gifts).



> Hiya!  
> This is just something that popped into my head. I was laughing hard while writing it. I hope you like it just as much.  
> For deuces33: This is the reply to your comment on "Don't let me go". I just leave this standing here. You say I make you imagine weird things? Look at what you've done to ME! :D  
> (I hope there's enough sass in this one. ^^)
> 
> Have fun!

“Kakashi-sensei?”

“Yo!” The jonin’s eye-smile was just like Iruka was used to but there was something different about him. “Having a good day?”

“Me? Yes, certainly. But you… are you trying something new?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. There’s something missing. Something distinctly gravity-defying. No wonder I didn’t recognise you sooner.” They had nearly bumped into each other. Usually, Iruka could see the silver shock of hair from the other side of the market but today it was hidden under his bandana. It changed his whole appearance.

“Mah… I had an accident on mission.”

“Oh no! Fire jutsu? Have you been to the hospital?”

“No, it…”

“These burns must be treated! You shouldn’t cover them with fabric, it might stick! My flat is right over there, I’m going to look at it right now!”

“Iruka…” The jonin looked as if he wanted to object but Iruka wasn’t having it. He passed the man one of his shopping bags, grabbed the other arm with his now free hand and pulled them homewards. He only stopped when they were inside and Kakashi had no chance to get away easily.

“It’s not like that, Iruka-sensei… I’m not injured. Well, my body isn’t,” the jonin finally said and slumped onto Iruka’s couch. “But I take you up on the offered tea, thank you.”

Iruka hadn't offered any tea... but it gave him an excuse to leave and make himself busy in the kitchen, rather than be embarrassed about how he had acted without thinking first again. But Kakashi didn't seem to mind too much. The jonin-sensei looked way too comfortable on his sofa, he decided. It was not like he lived here. Or had ever been invited into Iruka’s flat before. But he looked very much at home. They said Kakashi was a dog person but he lay there sprawled out like a cat.

Iruka served them tea. “So. If they didn’t burn your hair off… what happened?”

Kakashi took a sip of tea and sighed. “I’m not sure. I’ve never seen anything like it. It was a cloud kunoichi. The jutsu wasn’t even directed at me, it was directed at my team partner but I jumped to shield her. She's got two kids. It didn't harm me though, not really. She hugged and kissed me afterwards, that was nice but… I’m stuck with this now.” With that, he untied his bandana. Iruka had to stifle a laugh.

Kakashi’s hair was… well, it was still gravity-defying in a way but the straight, fuzzy texture had been curled all around his head. Like a poodle. Or…

“You know the old lady with the many cats? She’d be jealous.”

“Yes, very funny, Iruka-sensei. My pride is hurt enough as it is.” The sheepish look in his eyes was too much. This time Iruka couldn’t suppress the laughter any longer.

“This is ridiculous. No wonder your teammate kissed you. You’re a real hero.” His belly started to ache but he couldn’t stop. Whenever he looked at Kakashi… it was just too funny. “Don’t ever let Naruto see you like this. He would never let you live it down. Ever.” There were tears in his eyes. He wiped them away, gasping for breath. Kakashi looked hurt and embarrassed and Iruka felt sorry but only a tiny bit. Iruka shouldn't enjoy the schadenfreude so much... but he did.

“Looks like you’re not letting me live it down either, sensei,” he sighed. Yes, there was still a playful tone in his voice. He wasn’t actually hurt.

“Oh, I’m keeping this one a secret,” Iruka chuckled. “Save it as leverage. Or as a funny story for your wedding. I’m not sure yet.”

“Ah, Iruka-sensei… I didn’t know you had such serious expectations in the two of us.” His expression had changed from playful to dirty in a second and the wink… It wiped the laugh from Iruka’s mouth very effectively.

“Uhm… no… uh…I…”

“Do you want to touch it? It’s surprisingly solid. Some might say… ‘hard’.” Was Kakashi flirting with him? While he was wearing this ridiculous hairstyle? He looked too funny for Iruka to take him seriously. So he extended his hand and touched the curls. They were still soft, like hair, and easily pressed down but jumped back into shape instantly.

“This is actually a very good perm,” he said, honestly impressed. “You’ll be able to enjoy it for a long time.”

Kakashi sighed. “I can’t go out like this,” he whined. “Please, Iruka-sensei, will you look after me?”

“Hell no,” Iruka laughed. He couldn’t get used to it. “I’d be laughing my ass off all day. And we’re not friends, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Hm… true” Kakashi hummed. “But we could change that. What do you say?” And before Iruka could say anything, he had Kakashi’s lips pressed against his own. His… unmasked lips. The euphoria from the laughter was still coursing through him and… Kakashi was a surprisingly good kisser. It didn’t take long for Iruka to bury his hands in the strangely textured curls and pull Kakashi closer. This was still too ridiculous to be real. Or too good? Iruka expected to wake up any moment. He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. The title is a reference to Bruno Mars's "Perm".  
> *dances out of the room with a big grin*


End file.
